


It's him: Part five

by Diviny



Series: It's him [5]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Drama, Fluff, Humor, M/M, Romance, mindreading, yup im finally involving Sabriel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-02
Updated: 2016-08-02
Packaged: 2018-07-28 21:22:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,991
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7657234
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Diviny/pseuds/Diviny
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Part five of the 'it's him' series!</p><p>Now Castiel and Dean have both shared their dreams, they're a step closer to solving the mysterious phenomenon. Dean and Sam are invited for dinner in house Novak, and it's some night... Sam discovers something weird between him and Gabriel as well. What makes the four of them so different?</p>
            </blockquote>





	It's him: Part five

Winchesters

‘…And she whispered in this very creepy voice ‘go to sleep.’ It was pretty scary.’ Dean nods as Castiel is talking. ‘But… I don’t know… It didn’t feel like a dream at all.’ ‘Did you feel like it was reality?’ ‘yeah, sort of…’ Dean and Castiel sit on the ground, leaning against the bunk bed. Castiel is totally lost in thoughts, and Dean is humming Deep Purple and throwing a small ball against the door.

Then Dean’s phone starts ringing.

‘Y’ello?’ He says. _‘Hey, Dean.’_ ‘Heya, Sammy, what’s up?’ _‘Uhm… when are you coming home? It’s almost dinner time.’_ ‘Actually…’ Dean looks at Castiel. ‘The Novaks invited me for dinner.’ _Well, Cas basically did. ‘Oh.’_ Dean hears a sigh. ‘Hey, Sam can eat with us if he wants to,’ Castiel says, without taking his eyes off the wall. ‘See, that’s nice, right, Sammy? You want to eat dinner with the Novaks?’ _‘Uh, sure.’_ ‘Awesome. Bye bye.’

Dean throws his phone over his shoulder, which bounces on the bed, and back against his head. ‘Ow!’ Castiel snorts. ‘Shut up,’ Dean tells him. Castiel starts laughing harder and whispers ‘idiot.’ Dean looks at him and tries to be dead serious, but he can’t. ‘I said shut up.’ Castiel ignores him and keeps chuckling. ‘It really wasn’t that funny.’

Dean pushes Castiel, who falls over and continues laughing on the ground. ‘I’ll show you, little guy,’ Dean says and he tickles Castiel. ‘No… stop…’ Castiel says out of breath. ‘Ha ha! Stoooop!’ ‘Guys, dinner’s ready in-’ Chuck stops in the doorway and looks at Dean and Castiel. They both look up at Chuck. ‘’key, dad,’ Castiel says with a chuckle. Chuck stares at them and slowly closes the door. They both sit up again. Then Castiel grabs his head with his hands. ‘Ow…’ ‘What?!’ Dean laughs. ‘Come on, I didn’t push you _that_ hard.’ ‘No…’ Castiel stutters. _‘I think it’s happening again.’_

Dean’s face turns serious. ‘Cas?’ He asks. ‘Cas! Talk to me!’ ‘I can see it again… the same image.’ Dean sits down in front of Castiel. ‘It looks so real…’ Castiel doesn’t realize it, but he starts crying. ‘Cas, snap out of it. It’s not real.’ Castiel doesn’t respond. ‘Dean!’ He yells as a tear rolls down his cheek. ‘I’m here, Cas!’ ‘Dean!’ _I can’t see him like this._ Dean starts crying, too. ‘Dean!’ Castiel yells again. Dean grabs Castiel and pushes him against him. He wraps him in his arms. ‘I’m here, Cas… I’m fine.’ He kisses him on his head and cradles him slowly. ‘You’re _not_ fine,’ Castiel whispers. Then it’s silent.

 

Novaks

Castiel blinks. When he opens his eyes, he sees the wall. He feels a strong grip, he’s held. The body that’s wrapped around him feels warm and safe. ‘Dean?’ He asks. ‘I’m alright, Cas… I’m alright,’ Dean whispers to him. ‘Dean, I’m awake.’ Dean’s grip weakens. ‘Oh.’ Castiel pulls himself up and sighs. ‘How long was I out?’ ‘About five minutes,’ Dean answers. ‘Well… At least it’s shorter now…’ ‘Yeah…’ They both look at each other. _Awkward._ Castiel thinks. Castiel laughs. ‘How messed up is this? We met, like, yesterday!’ _That was not the right thing to say. What if he’s offended now, huh? What if he-_ ‘Yeah.’ Dean laughs, too. ‘You’re like a total stranger.’ _Oh._ ‘But… you don’t feel like one,’ he says in a sensual voice. Castiel’s eyes widen.

_Mayday mayday! What was that?! Was that a flirt, or was he dead serious? Or was it a dead serious flirt? Why are you so mysterious? And so cute? Aaaaaah!!!_

Dean chuckles. ‘Seriously, are you okay?’ Castiel realizes he’s staring at Dean with wide eyes and an open mouth. He feels his lips and wipes away some drool. ‘Heh… Yeah… I’m fine.’ Dean smiles and winks at him.

_You’re killing me._

Winchesters

Sam looks around him. Chuck and Michael are engaged in conversation. Probably talking about politics, Sam doesn’t know, and, surprise, doesn’t care. _Wait… maybe I should pay attention if I want to be a lawyer._ He concentrates and tries to listen to the conversation that’s happening on the other side of the table. But he feels there’s someone staring at him. ‘So, your name’s Sam… right?’ Sam nods. ‘What are you… like 15, 16?’ ’14,’ Sam answers. ‘And a half,’ he says, glancing at the person sitting beside him. ‘Okay… okay…’ _Now leave me alone._ Sam can’t get any grip on Michael and Chuck’s conversation.

‘And you’re his brother?’ _Why do they always ask that?_ ‘Yup.’ ‘Wow.’ _What is that supposed to mean? …I give up._ Sam sighs and looks at Gabriel. ‘What do you mean, ‘wow’?’ Sam gives him his special feature, the bitch face. Gabriel seems to possess that feature as well, and gives it back. ‘I dunno. You look so different.’ ‘Yeah. I get that a lot.’ ‘Aren’t you adopted?’ ‘No.’ Sam stabs a potato on his fork. ‘Are you?’ ‘No,’ Gabriel answers. ‘Come on, I’m a lot like my brothers.’ _‘Really?’_ Sam frowns at him.

‘Let’s see… you’re the only one with brown eyes, you don’t drink…’

Gabriel’s bitch face gets an upgrade.

‘You don’t even seem that interested in your family at all. The only thing that’s keeping you from moving out, is that you love them. The money’s not the deal, since you have plenty, apparently. And we both know that’s not because of your job. You don’t care about the family’s rules, and you break them very often. You don’t get caught very often, though, because you have this somewhat useless skill of ‘tricking.’’

Gabriel is silent. Then he grabs his drink and swallows. ‘Ouch.’ Sam turns to the left, apparently Lucifer has been listening the entire time. ‘you’ve got burned, bro.’ ‘yeah,’ Gabriel laughs. _‘Just like his mom.’_ ‘What?’ Sam looks at him. ‘My mom’s alive.’ Gabriel frowns. ‘Really?’ Sam nods. _How… how does he know?_ They look at each other for another second and then continue eating their dinner. ‘What the Hell?’ Lucifer comments. ‘Lucifer.’ Chuck breaks from his conversation and looks at him. ‘Language.’ Lucifer drops his fork on his plate. ‘Oh, come on!’

 

Novaks

_How long has this been going on?_ Michael looks at his dad who keeps talking. _Dad, I don’t care about the campaign, alright? I don’t. Okay… let’s wander off… let’s see if the others are up to something more interesting._ Michael looks around. He looks to his left, where Dean is sitting.

 _Why is he staring like th- oh. Never mind._ Dean and Castiel are both intensely staring at each other. _How long has this been going on? Did one of them even blink?_ Both of their eyes are wide open. Neither of them is moving. _They look like zombies. Okay, nothing to see here._

 _I bet Gabriel’s doing something crazy like he always does. He’s prob-_ Gabriel is staring at his plate and only moves when he eats. Same for his neighbor Sam, who also looks paralyzed. _What is going on here? Did I really miss that much?_ Then Michael turns to Lucifer.

He’s stabbing his broccoli with his fork and his grumpy face is leaning on his hand. _Well, at least that’s nothing different._ He turns back to his dad, who apparently stopped talking and is also looking at everyone. ‘What is going on?’ He whispers to Michael. ‘I have _no_ idea.’ ‘ _Hah_!’ Dean points his finger at Castiel, who’s chuckling. ‘You blinked! Sucker!’

 

 _But really… How did he do that?_ Gabriel leans against the hall in the doorway of the kitchen. _How did he know all that about me? It was like mindreading._ He looks into the living room. Michael and Chuck are cleaning up the table, as usual, Lucifer has locked himself up in their room, as usual, Dean and Castiel are laughing together and are playfully hitting and pushing each other now and then, not so usual, and Sam is sitting alone on one of the chairs. It looks like he’s in deep thoughts. Gabriel decides to walk towards him.

‘Hey, Sam,’ He says. ‘Hey,’ Sam answers. ‘Can I ask you something?’ Sam nods. Gabriel sits down on the chair beside him. ‘How did you know everything about me? That wasn’t normal…’ ‘Wait, was it true?’ Sam looks at him. ‘Yeah, pretty much,’ Gabriel answers. Sam looks down, obviously shocked as well. ‘I don’t know,’ he finally says. ‘It just… appeared in my mind all of the sudden. I guess those things were the ones you thought the most about, huh?’ Gabriel nods. ‘But what about you?’ Sam asks. ‘How did you know that thing… about my mom?’ ‘I don’t know either… Is that true, too?’ ‘Oh, no!’ Sam looks at Gabriel again. ‘My mom’s alive, I didn’t lie about that… but… I dreamt about that once… well, several times, actually.’ ‘So that’s the thing you think most about?’ ‘Yup,’ Sam sighs. Gabriel sighs too. ‘Well… this is-‘ ‘weird,’ Sam finishes. Gabriel nods in agreement and smiles. ‘Very _freakin’_ weird.’

 

Winchesters

‘Good night, Sammy,’ Dean yawns. ‘Dean! Wait,’ Sam says before Dean can close the door. ‘What?’ ‘I need to ask you something.’ ‘Okay…’ Dean walks inside and turns the light back on. ‘What is it?’ He asks after he closes the door. ‘Do you… do you believe in mind reading?’ Dean looks at Sam like he’s insane. _Just as I expected,_ Sam thinks. ‘Why?’ Dean asks. ‘What are you trying to say? …Can _you_ read minds?’ ‘No… well, maybe. I-’ ‘Okay. What am I thinking right now?’ ‘Dean, it doesn’t work like that.’ ‘Sure it does. It’s called mindreading. I mind, you read.’ Sam rolls his eyes. ‘I can’t read your mind, Dean’ Dean looks disappointed. ‘Okay… So you _can’t_ read minds. Problem solved. Goodnight.’ ‘I can read Gabriel’s!’ Dean stops halfway on his way to the door. ‘Or at least I could…’ Sam feels Dean’s look burning in his forehead. ‘How do you know?’ Dean asks, not even jokingly. ‘He confirmed everything… everything I said was just random, but it turned out to be true.’ Dean is still staring at him. ‘And apparently he can read my mind, too.’ _I’ve never heard him this quiet before… Is he going to believe me?_ ‘You know, Sam, there’s possibly a good explanation for this.’ ‘Like what?’ Sam asks. ‘You have a crush on him, so you looked him up on the Internet, remembered all the information you read, and used that against him so you can brag about it towards me.’ _Damn it. So close._ ‘You’re not taking me seriously, Dean.’ ‘I _would_ take you serious, Sam, but this is just insane.’

 

‘You call _this_ insane?’ Sam can’t hold it back anymore. ‘What about you and Castiel? No healthy relationship develops _this_ fast. You’ve met him yesterday, and you’re already thinking about doing… things!’ Sam sighs. ‘I don’t have to be a mind reader to know that, you know.’ ‘I’m not in love with Cas,’ Dean says with a frustrated undertone. ‘Right,’ Sam laughs. ‘And I’m the freaking devil.’ ‘Good night!’ Dean turns the lights out and walks away. ‘Dean!’ Sam runs towards Dean. ‘I know there’s something going on between you two and it’s not just affection. It’s something else…’ ‘Like what?’ ‘ _I_ don’t know, but _you_ do.’

 

Dean is quiet for a moment. ‘I _heard_ you, Dean.’ ‘When?’ ‘Saturday night. You called out for Cas, and you hadn’t even _met_ him yet. Dean tries to interrupt, but Sam continues without pausing. ‘The morning after, he arrived to our front door. Coincidence, am I right? Let’s not forget about the fact you woke up sick.’ ‘I wasn’t si-’ ‘Oh, you bet you were sick. You coughed so hard, the roof almost started shaking.’ ‘Okay, that’s rude.’ ‘And when Castiel showed up, surprise! You weren’t sick anymore! Please tell me you realized that yourself, too.’ Dean looks at the ground. ‘Okay. And now you’re going to tell me what’s _really_ going on.’

 

**Author's Note:**

> Done! Bam! Whoo!
> 
> I hope you liked Part five! Again, it was a pleasure writing it for you! I'm actually already thinking about writing the end of the series... don't worry! It won't end that soon. I'm just thinking about it, or else I'll probably have a writers block by then. Part six is coming soon! Please leave a comment and/or kudo if you liked it! Bye guys!
> 
> x
> 
> Celestial


End file.
